Win a Fish
by AnimatedSM1
Summary: Demyx drag Xigbar to a carnival for some fun only,until they run into a fish stand. Caution Xigbar swears some.A XigDem fic


Thes characters do not belong to me and if they did, Kingdom Hearts would be sooooo different!

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

"Doesn't the blood rush to your head?"

Xigbar blinked and looked down at the blue-haired man staring up at him on the ceiling. The Freeshooter wasn't doing too much at the moment, just levitating upside down in the air and reading a book. He gave Saix a quick grin before floating down in front of him right side up,

"You get use to it, dude."

Saix gave him an uncaring look than continued on with his report,

"The Superior wants those reports turned into him by this afternoon. No late dues, got it?"

Xigbar rolled his good eye,

"Whatever Superior's pet." he mocked. Saix scowled and walked out the room. Xigbar shook his head and levitated back upside down on the ceiling with his book. He was in no rush, he had six hours to work on his paper work and turn it in. What's the big hurry?

"Hey Xiggy!" a bright perky voice sang. Xigbar beamed and looked down at Demyx who had his usual friendly smile on his face,

"Yo little dude!" he greeted grinning,

"Whatcha doing?" Demyx asked as if he was a child questioning a busy adult.

"Nothing much." Xigbar responded tossing the book aside deciding that Demyx was more worthy of his attention. Demyx's face light up at this,

"Great! Wanna come to the carnival Twilight Town is throwing? It'll be real great because it's filled with rides, games, food and balloons and it'll be a ton of fun and--"

Xigbar chuckled at the younger male's excitement even though he didn't say he was going yet. But it was obvious that he'll put up with it all for Demyx's enjoyment. Giving a nod Xigbar floated back down right side up again by Demyx's side and the two went on their way.

************************************************************************

Four hours of carnival-riding-and-junk-food-fun later the couple walked along the crowds enjoying their surroundings and time together. Both were in casual clothing; Xigbar was in a leather jean jacket with multiple pockets, button white polo shirt with thin light blue strips, and long jean pants that the end covered his cowboy boot's heels in the back. Demyx was in a long sleeve half-cut blue shirt with a logo that said 'WaterBoy' across his chest and brown cagey pants with sandals. The two were quite a pair! Xigbar took a sip from his gallon large soda and looked over at his lover who took a bite from his large cotton candy cone,

"What do ya wanna do next?" he asked noting how Demyx's aqua-green eyes gleamed in the sunlight beautifully. The younger man pondered looking around until he spotted a stand and his eyes widen,

"LOOK!FISHES!!" he exclaimed excitingly. Xigbar looked over where the Melodious Nocturne was pointing at.

There, sitting ever so humbly in a small corner, stood a small stand that had round bowls of swimming goldfishes in five sets of six rows on the inside. Xigbar raised an eyebrow,

"A goldfish stand, why?"

"Because the fishes reminds me of my somebody's homeland in Atlantis." Demyx said simply. Xigbar nodded nearly forgetting that Demyx use to be a merman before he got his heart took and turned into a human Nobody. Demyx tug on Xigbar's sleeve,

"Come on come on! Lets go over there!" he said eagerly pulling the Freeshooter with him.

************************************************************************

"The game is simple," the greasy man said to the couple before him, "You get two of these little green balls. Two chances on tossing the balls into one of these bowls and if it lands in one that's the little fish you take home. Got it?"

Xigbar nodded, handing in the five munny token to the owner and receiving the two balls. Demyx bounced up and down next to him,

" Get a pretty one Xiggy!" he chirped. The stand owner chuckled,

"Yeah, get a pretty one Xiggy." he mocked smirking. Xigbar glared at him before tossing the small yellow plastic ball into the lined up bowls of fish. It bounced off one of the glass and landed on the ground.

Xigbar cursed under his breath holding his second yellow ball. This time he aimed it carefully, he'll get it this time around! He tossed the ball more gently but the ball bounced off the edge of another glass bowl and landed on the ground.

"Damn." he said out loud. The man snickered and Demyx pouted a little disappointed,

" Aww. Oh well, let's try another game Xigbar." he suggested looking up to the other.

"As if!" Xigbar said digging into his pocket and pulling out five more munny, "I'm getting you a goldfish this time around little dude. You can count on it!" Xigbar gave him a confident smile and turned back to the game. Demyx gulped suddenly worried where this will all lead to….

************************************************************************

An hour had past by and the two Nobodies were still at the goldfish stand with Xigbar constantly throwing little balls at the fish bowls, cursing every time he missed and grew more and more frustrated. The Freeshooter was close to summoning his sniper guns and shooting the munny gobbling stand and every last fish bowl displayed!

It just wasn't fair!

"Xigbar… maybe we should go now. It's getting late." Demyx said looking at his watch. The stand owner yawned,

"Listen to the kid. Smart up and walk away, man."

Xigbar shook his head,

"No way dudes! I'm getting the stupid ball in the stupid bowl and winning my friend a stupid fish, GOT IT?!"

"Hey, fishes are NOT stupid!" Demyx said defensive. Xigbar only rolled his eye and tossed the ball at the bowls only to just have it bounce off them and onto the ground where many of them was piling up.

"Oh of the love of Kingdom Hearts! COME ON!!"

Demyx shook his head and pulled Xigbar by the collar down to his level,

"Just use your powers and levitate a ball into a bowl so we can go home." he whispered suggestly in Xigbar's ear. But the older man pulled away shaking his head,

"No way little dude, this game is too easy to use my abilities to win." Xigbar scoffed.

Demyx crossed his arms,

"Than why haven't you won yet?"

" Cause this stand is a rip off!!"

With that said Xigbar threw a ball hard at one of the bowls. The ball bounced back at him and hit him in the forehead. Xigbar's good eye twitched and than let out a yell,

"THAT'S IT!!!LET'S GO!!!" he said turning away and stormed to the exist of the carnival.

Demyx blinked back at the direction Xigbar took off. He looked back at the stand, took out five munny from his pocket and handed it to the owner,

"I like a turn, please."

"Knock your self out kid." the owner said bored taking the munny and gave Demyx his two try balls.

************************************************************************

Xemnas rubbed his temple trying to calm himself. He looked up at Xigbar from the desk he was sitting behind who looked back at him annoyed.

"Yeah yeah, I know I'm late. So what? I got distracted and time got away from me." he handed in a stack of papers to his leader. Xemnas sighed and shook his head,

"Just go. I'll discuss your punishment to you later."

Xigbar nodded and walked out the office and sighed as he walked down the hallway. What started to be a good day turned out to be a mind bottling nerve breaker. All because he couldn't win in a stupid fish game! He growled in frustration wanting nothing more than to go somewhere and shoot at things just to take off some of the steam built up inside him. Than out of the blue, he was looking into a round fish bowl with a big goldfish staring back at him looking bored.

The eye-patched Nobody blinked as the bowl was lowered down revealing a smiling Demyx holding it looking proud.

"I won my fish Xiggy, isn't was great? And it was on the first try! Lucky huh?" the young Nobody stated happily and skipped back down the hall to his room with his new pet fish , leaving a very stun Xigbar. Xigbar stared off in space for a moment than summon his two guns and warped away with a menacing grin.

Time to pay the fish stand another visit.


End file.
